Tri-Castle-On Three Pack
The '''Tri-Castle-On '''set is a three pack set, containing two Rebels: Cerise Hood and Hunter Huntsman, and one Royal: Lizzie Hearts. Appearance Cerise Hood This Cerise doll has her bangs like a bob cut. Her hair reaches to her upper thigh and has grey eyes with brown eyeshadow. Her lips is maroon-coloured, and her signature tan skin is covered with very light pink blush. Her eyebrows are light brown and semi-thick painted. Hunter Huntsman Like his signature doll, his hairstyle is shaved on one side revealing brown paint, and the other side has brown hair that is just below his ear. He has his signature light brown skin and brown eyes. His eyebrows are thick painted and are light brown. Lizzie Hearts Similar to her signature doll, her left light aqua eye is covered with a red heart. Her eyebrows are painted dark brown and her skin is pale. Lizzie is of standard Wonderland female doll height. Both of her blue eyes have pink eyeshadow. Her lips are a vivid red colour. Lizzie's red and black hair is tied into a ponytail. Clothing Cerise Hood Cerise comes with an indigo checkered sleeveless dress that is attached to a red hood. It has the Ever After High school symbol on it and her dress is tied with a brown belt. The dress reaches to her upper thigh. Her leggings are black and goes to her feet. The black leggings have a golden stripe that reaches down to her foot. However, the foot is covered by red wedge sneakers with black shoelace. Hunter Huntsman He wears a red and brown leather vest that has a purple hood. On his vest, the Ever After High school symbol is placed on his left chest. His hand has a brown arm cuff. He has dark grey pants and are covered by brown boots. Lizzie Hearts Her red dress is covered with eye designs. On her chest, the Ever After High school symbol is placed. The dress reaches to her upper thigh. There is a golden ruffle collar that lays on her shoulders. Her hands are painted black for gloves and her shoes are black wedge sneakers. Accessories Cerise Hood Cerise comes with a silver stopwatch that hangs on her neck. She also comes with a golden canteen that has a black string. Cerise also comes with a brown belt that ties her dress. Hunter Huntsman He has a set of arrows tied on his arm. He holds a brown bow. Lizzie Hearts She has a croquet mallet with a bird on the end. The beak is painted black and the rest is gold. She also comes with a golden bracelet and earrings. On top of her head is a golden cap. Combs and Stands Cerise and Hunter both come with black stands and combs, and Lizzie comes with a golden stand and comb. Amazon Description Shut the storybooks you thought you knew, and start a new chapter at Ever After High — because with three dolls in one pack, there are lots of opportunities to choose your own ever after! In an epic tale of superior competition and everyday mishaps, both Ever After Royals and Ever After Rebels find themselves racing against time to plant the e-corn seed that becomes their class's yearbook tree. Cerise Hood, Lizzie Hearts and Hunter Huntsman must use their tri-castle-on winning skills — track and shield, croquet and archery, respectively — to ensure a happily ever after. Each wears his or her competition outfit in the school's colors and adorned with its iconic logo. Cerise Hood doll, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood, beats the clock in a buffalo check top with her signature red hood, black leggings with a golden stripe, a leathery belt and red wedge sneakers. A golden canteen and silvery stopwatch are fierce accessories. Lizzie Hearts doll, daughter of Wonderland's Queen of Hearts, rules the croquet field in a sporty dress with Wonderland-inspired print, golden ruffle collar and wrist cuffs, fableous earrings and black wedge sneakers with heart detail. A golden flamingo croquet mallet and crown-like visor are love-ly sporting gear. Hunter Huntsman doll, son of the Huntsman from Snow White, hits the mark in a leathery sleeveless top with a signature purple hood, black denim pants and tall brown boots. A bow, quiver with golden arrows and archery arm brace are right on target. With all three dolls in one pack, girls can recreate hexciting scenes from the webisodes or choose their own ever afters! Includes Cerise Hood, Lizzie Hearts and Hunter Huntsman dolls wearing fashions and accessories; sporting gear includes Cerise's canteen and stopwatch, Hunter's bow and quiver of arrows and Lizzie's croquet mallet. Dolls cannot stand alone. Category:Three Packs Category:Tri-Castle-On